The Chains of Life
by bloody-kunai
Summary: there are two new families in the village of konoha and the families have been arch rival forever and are teamed up together. What will happen, will love bloom, or will a war start? major ocness. NarutoXIno SasukeXSakura
1. stats

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Kasai Family: 

Name: Kaen

Gender: male

Age: 18

Status: older/younger brother

Name: Furea

Gender: female

Age: 19

Status: second eldest sibling

Name: Enkou

Gender: female

Age: 20

Status: eldest sibling

Name: Hibana

Gender: female

Age:17

Status: youngest sibling

* * *

Mizu Family 

Name: Nami

Gender: female

Age: 19

Status: second eldest

Name: Himatsu

Gender: male

Age: 18

Status: third eldest

Name: Tsu

Gender: male

Age: 20

Status: eldest

Name: Enkai

Gender: male

Age: 17

Status: youngest

* * *

Team Seven (revised)

Naruto Uzumaki

Gender: male

Age 19

Nami Mizu

Gender: female

Age 19

Ino Yamanaka

Gender: female

Age 19

* * *

TeamEight (revised)

Hinata Hyuuga

Gender: female

Age 19

Furea Kasai

Gender: male

Age: 19

Shikamaru Nara

Gender: male

Age: 19

* * *

Team Nine (revised)

Name: Kaen Kasai

Gender: male

Age: 18

Name: Enkai Mizu

Gender: male

Age: 17

Sakura Haruno

Gender: female

Age: 19

* * *

Team Ten (revised)

Name: Tsu Mizu

Gender: male

Age: 20

Name: Hibana Kasai

Gender: female

Age:17

Rock Lee

Gender: male

Age: 20

* * *

Team Eleven (revised)

Tenten

Gender: female

Age: 20

Name: Enkou Kasai

Gender: female

Age: 20

Name: Himatsu Mizu

Gender: male

Age: 18

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of it so for? (remember this is only the stat. page... kinda) well R&R 


	2. The mission and an injured Shikamaru

Me: Hello my loyal readers sorry it took so long for me to update, but it was because my computer stopped working...and it wouldn't let me upload on here.

Sakura: Just get on with the story plz Bloody-kun.

Me: I will if you do the disclaimer Sakura-chan

Sakura:W-W-What me? oh alright. ahem Bloody-kunai does not own the Naruto series...or any of the charcters.

Me: thank you so much Sakura now my end of the bargain.

* * *

**With team 7**

They were training in the usual spot in the forest just the three of them for now. "Come on Ino-chan please help me out here." whined Naruto. "Why would you want to go out with Sakura.. and further more WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?" said Ino quickly. "Yeah I am so much better than her." said Nami out of no were. "Hmm... what are you getting at Nami" asked a very confused Naruto. "What I'm getting at is why would you want Sakura when..." Nami never got to finish her sentence, because Kakashi got there. Nami thought 'whew just in time thank you Kakashi-sensai." "So Kakashi-sensai what mission do we have today?" asked Naruto. Kakashi just smiled under his mask and said "a class A mission with teams Eight and Eleven in fact..." just then the two other teams showed up. "We're not late are we Kakashi-sensai?" asked Tenten. "Not as late as he was" said Naruto smugly. Then they heard a gigle and looked at Hinata who shook her head and pointed at Tenten who just blushed a deep shade of red. "Any way Naruto I must ask you to not use your boyish charm on these ladies" said Himatsu. "SHUT UP HIMATSU HE CAN DO WHAT EVER HE WANTS CUZ HE IS GOING TO BE THE FUTURE HOKAGE" screamed Tenten and Ino, which made Naruto go a light shade of pink.

An "AHEM" to get there attention came from Kakashi, but when it didn't work he shouted "HEY FIGHT OVER NARUTO LATER WE HAVE A SIX WEEK MISSION RIGHT NOW AND WE NEED TO DISCUSS THE SLEEPING ARRANGMENTS." This unfortunetly got there attention a little to well. "WHAT, is there allowed to be girls andboys sleeping in the same room." Enkou asked finally piping up. "Yes but only three people to a room" said Kurenai. "Oh and the boy has to agree to it" added Kakashi who looked over at Naruto and added this too "sorry Naruto Tsunades orders." Naruto Gulped afraid of what was about to happen. Ino was the first to speak to him saying "Hey Naruto I'll help you out under two conditions...the first is you have to let me and Tenten stay in the same room as you" Naruto and Tenten just looked completely dumbstruck. "No Naruto-kun let me stay in the same room as you" said Nami seductivly. Then Enkou said "No let me" Then Shikamaru yelled "NARUTO HURRY UP AND ANSWER THEM THERE CRUSHING MY FACE." Suddenly naruto snapped back to reality and said "It's a deal Ino" and then Ino and Tenten cheered hapilly at the sleeping arrangements.

"Thank you Uzumaki." Shikamaru said as Naruto tended his wounds. "Heh, its the least i can sorry."

* * *

**three hours later**

"We have arrived" said Kakashi slowly looking up from his new Icha Icha paradise book then quikly looking back down at it. "Yay Naruto Ino lets go unpack and change its hot here" said Tenten. Huh, oh right...you com'in Ino?" said Naruto halfway down the hall. "Huh, hey wait for me this place is huge and I don't want to get lost." said Ino quikly cething up since Naruto had her bags, and with that they were gon heading to there rooms unaware of the next days harsh training and heartbreaking.

* * *

**READ THIS ITS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE DO NOT SKIP IT I WILL KNOW**

A/N: well what do you think? Hmn...sorry its so short i was gonna put some dates in but oh well plus i need your help. Ineed you, my loyal readers to vote on who Naruto should date first... here are the choices.

**Tenten**

**Ino**

**Nami**

**Enkou**

well r&r please and thank you very very very very very very very much.


	3. Narutos love life LIVES

Me: Yo long time no see... hmn where to begin where to begin ... oh well at the end of the last story you voted on who Naruto should date first so here are the results.

Ino6

Tenten5

Nami2

Enkou1

well it was extremely close but as you can see Ino is first then its goes in order for whos second third and fourth. Hey Ino since you won can you do the disclaimer.

Ino: yeah sure but first toal of youTentenXNaruto likers hahahaha Tenten has to wait. Now bloody-kunai does not own the Naruto series.

Me: thank you Ino now on with the story

* * *

"Hey Ino you seem to be having some trouble you want some help i could give you a secret that would helpa whole lot." said Naruto staring at Ino who had fallen in the water for the sixth time. "Huh oh um... yeah ok thanks Nauto." said Ino turning a deep shade of red. Once the got to the shore Naruto turned to her and said "All right push more chakra to your feet then you just did, then right before you step on the water pretend your steping on the beach, well that helps forme I don't know if it will help you but give it a try." said Naruto. 

So Ino gave it a try she took six steps on the water before she screamed "I DID IT I DID IT" then she fell in. Naruto just simply said "you got over excited" before she could ask why she fell in. She tried again and this time made it all the across the lake before running up to Naruto hugging him and saying "Thank you Naruto-kun". Naruto just said "no problem now can you help me with my problem?"

"Wait a second you haven't even heard my second condition yet" said Ino evily. Naruto gulped loudly and said " what would that condition be exactly?". Ino smiled seductivly and said "go on a date with me tonight at aruond five". Naruto blushed and said "thats it... hmn so I guess i was wrong i thought you were gonna torture me, all right tonight at five." "Really Naruto-kun?" asked Ino nervously, Naruto nodded and walked away saying "see you at five."

**two hours later**

"Damn its only two o'clock in the afternoon today is going by slowly" whined Naruto. "Well don't worry it gives us more time to get you ready for your date Naruto" said Sasuke. "Huh why are you helping the idiotic doofus Sasuke?" aske Shikamaru. "Because if Naruto doesn't screw this up there is a slight chance that she'll leave me alone" said Sasuke while smirking menacingly.

**with the girls**

"I just hope this lasts" said Sakura. "Oh and why exactly is that Sakura?" asked Ino. "So that he might stop anoying me" she said bluntly. "You know he is actually a nice guy once you get to know him Sakura" said Tenten dreamily. "Yeah i know hes a nice guy and all but im in love with Sasuke." said Sakura. "Yeah well what ever thats just one less girl that I have to be better than." said Ino with an evil look in her eyes. "I'm not worried in the end Naruto will choose me" said Tenten with an equally evil look in her eyes.

**three hours later**

"So uh Ino where are we going for dinner I'm starving" said Naruto blushing a little. "Oh i was thinking of going to this place called Chaini-Zu Cousine" said Ino, who was also blushing. "Huh, hmn sounds good to me so where is it?" asked Naruto bluntly not even noticing the fact that Ino had all ready taken his hand and started to drag him there. They walked for about fifteen minutes taking about various things like missions, dreams, what they plan on doing in the near future, but when they got to the topic of family Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when Ino turned around she saw him crying and smiling at the same time. When she finally found her tongoue she broke the silence saying "whats the matter Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes and said "I've never had a family before no parents but now I do all of my friends are my family now and some day I'll have my own family." Ino stood there thinking '_he doesn't have any family so thats why he's the way he is'_ just then Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto saying only two words "I'm sorry." Naruto was shoked for a minute and said "for what?" "For making fun of you when we were academy students. please forgive me I don't want that to be put against me on our date." she said. After she said that sentence Naruto noticed that she was crying on his shoulder so he said "Don't worry about it if anything that helped me work harder to try to impress people" and then he kissed the top of her head without even thinking about it.

Ino looked up into his deep ocean blue eyes and said "your very strong Naruto please don't change" then she pushed off of a very shoked Naruto and dragged him into the resteraunt.

**twenty minutes later**

"About time now um Ino what why don't you go first" said Naruto. "oh umm I'll have the umm saru." said Ino. "rioght and for you sir" the waiter said still a little mad at Naruto. "Naruto said "Huh oh right I'll have the uma." "Yes right away sir and madam." said the waiter and he quikly walked away.

**Some where around midnight**

"We should probly go the others are probly worried sick" said Naruto. "Huh? oh uh yeah ok lets go" said Ino reluctantly. As they walked back to there apartment buliding they started talking about them selves one at a time. when they finally reached their room they waited outside for a bit and since Ino was in front she turned around and started kissing Naruto, and this wasn't a normal goodnight kiss this was a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think... oh yeah and im sorry to all of you whou voted for Tenten but i've decided that this is a strictly NarutoXIno fanfic because it would be way to troublesome to think up a new date for every chapter.

**read this part its important**

im thinking of uping this to a rated M rating but i will accet votes and if there is a tie im bumping it up

you are free to flame i don't mind so r&r


	4. the new Naruto

I do not own the Naruto series or any of the Naruto charecters**

* * *

**

**Three days after the date**

"Alright everyone take five" said Kakashi looking at all the genin and chuunin, all of which were tired except Naruto. "Naruto your such a stamina freak" said Ino. "Yeah so you should be happy" said Naruto thus effectivly making Ino blush. "AND JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" screamed Ino. Shikamaru just stood there fingures in ears and yelled "NARUTO SHUT HER UP." So Naruto just shrugged, walked oer to Ino and kissed her on the lips which shut her up. "Thanks Uzumaki" said Sasuke.

"Naruto hunny why did you do that" asked Ino. Naruto just shrugged and said "you were making a scene babe" and then put an arm on her shoulders."Alright your five minutes are up lets get moving the village is at the bottom of this mountain and I doubt you wanna sleep out here" said Kurenei. "Yeah lets get moving I need new close." said Naruto and everyone just stared at him. "What these are getting to small and i cant get close in Konoha except orange" he added quickly. "Naruto you should have told me I would have helped you out you know" said Sasuke who quickly added "what those orange close give me a headache and that would be a cheap shotfor my rival and brother to do"

"Thanks Sasuke but I'm just not very good at asking for help and you know that." said Naruto. "AHEM" everyone looked at Kakashi who said "what I was just clearing my throat." Everyone sweat dropped and fell to the ground.

**Four hours later**

"Well we're here finally, your have exactly two hours to look around before we meet up at the hotel" said Kakashi, and then Tenten and Ino grabbed Naruto's arms and dragged him off saying "see you there."

**Two and a half hours later**

"Me and Tenten would like to introduce the new and improved Naruto Uzumaki" said Ino. Then Naruto walked out wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a picture of the kyuubi on the back and its tails wrapped around the sleeves, and blood red cargo pants, his kunai and shuriken pouches were pitch black, as were his shoes. The girls looked on in astonishment (except I and Tenten since they already did). Then Kurenei spoke up "wow Naruto do you ever stop amazing people." Naruto just smirked and said "nope." Then Naruto grabbed Ino's hand and said "I'm getting tired how bout you _darling._" Ino blushed a deep shade of red and shoook her head, Naruto just shrugged and walked to their room.

**With the girls**

"So Ino are you gonna tell us how you made Naruto look so good" asked Sakura. Ino just smirked and said "not a chance." Now all the girls screamed "AWWW NO FAIR INO TELL US TELL US TELL US" Ino just shook her head.

**With the guys**

"So Naruto you and Ino are getting pretty serious huh" asked Sasuke. Naruto just smirked at his adoptive brother's jealosy and said "yeah so what you want me to help you with Sakura." Sasuke just nodded and Shikamaru said "alright Naruto operation Match Maker is a go." Naruto just nodded and Himatsu asked "Operation Match Maker?"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think I know it was kinda short and I really am truley sorry i just hit a writers block but don't worry I promise the next chapter will be much longer, so please Read & Reveiw. 


	5. The Romantic Naruto

**A/N: **Sorry but i cannot keep my promise from last chapter because i sprang my wrist but i will make this chapter as long as i can

I do NOT own Naruto

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**With the guys**

"All right Naruto considering Sasuke is too whimpy to ask out Sakura..."Shikamaru started but Sasuke interupted with his own retort of "I'm not whimpy." Shikamaru just shrugged it off and continued "as I was saying Naruto your going to have to henge into Sasuke and ask Sakura out for him." Naruto just said "Why do I have to pretend to be Sasuke." "Because you idiot I can't hold a henge that long and you know her the best" said Shikamaru. Sasuke finally spoke up again saying "Are you sure this will work Nara?" Shikamaru shrugged and said "It worked for me."

Sasuke said "All right, Naruto I trust you don't screw this up or make me look bad." Naruto just looked up and said "hai, hai", and then walked off to find the girls.

**With the girls**

The girls were talking about nothing in particular Ino opened her mouth to say something but took a drink of water instead because she say some fire in the air that was spell out 'Operation Match Maker is a go SXS' and then it disappeared. Just then 'Sasuke' walked in and said "Sakura can I talk to you in private?" Sakura looked completely dumbfounded and then said quickly "Yea sure lets go" as soon as they left the room 'Sasuke' turned around and said "Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" It only took ten seconds before Sakura squeeled and scream "YES."

So 'Sasuke' said "all right I have to do something real quick I will be right back" and then he turned around and went back to the other guys.

**With the guys**

Sasuke was the first to notice that Naruto was back and said "Well how did it go Naruto?" Naruto looked up and said "well..." Shikamaru started laughing saying "she doen't like you any more Uchiha." Naruto said "actually she said yes, and now I'm almost half deaf." Sasuke just smirked and started walking off towards the girls, but he stopped at the door and asked "well are you two coming or not?" They just shrugged and followed Sasuke to the girls.

**Two hours later**

"So Ino what time do you think it is?" asked Naruto for the umpteenth time. Ino just said "I don't know why am I boring you now?" Naruto just said "No no not at all its just that the us guys have a surprise for you girls at ten, but since we don't know what time it is right now come on follow me." They walked for about five minutes before they finally stopped. "We're here Ino-hime and not a second to early to" said Naruto as he eagerly dragged Ino on top of a hill.

When they got to the top Ino gasped in amazment. At the bottom was a hole filled with sparklers of defferent collors with words that said ' from guys to girls we will never leave you signed Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Himatsu.' Ino just jumped on Naruto and kissed him pationatley. When they finally broke appart Naruto said "Look up Ino-hime." When she did a bunch of fireworks went off make pictures. The first picture was Naruto and Ino kissing.

The second picture was Sasuke and sakura hugging. The third picture was Shikamaru kissing Temari, and the last picture was Himatsu and Tenten holding hands and kissing. Ino said "Wow Naruto that was beautiful who's idea was it?" Naruto just smirked and said "well lets face it Sasuke is still to cold to do this, Shikamaru has no imagination, and Himatsu is an idiot." Ino said "It was Enkous idea huh?"

Naruto just laughed a little and said "Yeah right she hates you this was all my idea Ino-hime." Ino just squeeled and screemed "REALLY NARUTO-KUN I LOVE YOU." Then they heard Shikamaru shout "NARUTO SHUT HER UP OR I WILL" Naruto just shrugged and kissed Ino on the lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N:**sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter but i sprang my wrist the next chapter will be sooner and longer i hope. P well Kunai out


	6. Thank you

Hello Hello my faithful readers... i know your all mad at me for not posting anything in awhile but ive gotten into a fight with the admins about a new anime/manga that i want the to list they have refused saying that if anyone really wanted it more than one person would ask so i've come to ask for your help. Please help me get the admins to put DNA2 on the list, if you havent heard of it go to and read it its a really good story and the anime for it you have to go to and search dna2. please help me, and i promise to update faster.

Thanks,

Bloody-Kunai


End file.
